It runs in the family
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Gideon's psycho cousin is BIG trouble for Dipper and Mabel, especially when she agrees to break Gideon out of jail and help him with his newest plan to destroy the Pines family! After a fight with her, Dipper is sent to hospital, meaning there is no one to protect Mabel from the demonic Gleeful duo and their plan to obtain power and avenge their family name, by means of evil.
1. Luring Dipper

Mabel's P.O.V.

It was a cold friday morning and despite locking it several times, the shack door would swing open, blowing over the merchandise and letting out all the warm air. I had to wear two sweaters to stop myself from freezing, I even put one on poor Waddles.

"Are you sure you sure you don't want to borrow one of my sweaters? I have plenty." I offer my brother, Dipper.

"No thanks, Mabel, I'm okay." He rejects.

"Okay, "man of steel"." I tease him. He only smiles at this, I thought it was pretty funny.

As I begin to stack some of the "Mystery rocks" on the shelves when Waddles starts pulling on my leg.

"What is it Waddles?" I ask him. He then pulls my leg harder. "Waddles? Are you trying to tell me something? What's wrong, buddy?"

"He's not going to answer you, Mabel." Dipper tells me.

"But why's he pulling on me?" I ask.

"I dunno, maybe he's hungry." Dipper suggests.

"Oh right!" I then rush to kitchen followed by Waddles. "How does pancakes sound?" Waddles smiled and oinked in response. "I'm not hearing a no."

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

While Mabel's making some sort of mess in the kitchen, I've been left in charge of the gift shop, as Stan's busy with tours, Soos is unclogging the portable toilets and Wendy is repainting the mystery shack sign, after it was destroyed by the Gleeful bulldozer. I grab a broom and begin to sweep the floor, I never realised how much dust there is in this old shack until now. My thoughts are then interrupted by the sound of the smoke alarm and stressful squeals from Mabel and Waddles. By the smell coming from the kitchen, I'm guessing it _was_ pancakes.

"I'm okay!" Mabel shouts in defense.

"Well, be careful in there!" I remind her.

"I will!" She promises.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door, and I guess as everyone else is pre-occupied, I'll have to get it.

I run to door and open it to see a girl, about my age staring at me. She's slightly shorter than me, she has dark brown hair with she has braided into one plait at the back of her head, slightly to the left. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and grey jeans. The girl is staring at me and smiles smugly.

"Err, if you're here to visit the gift shop, the entrance is the other side of the building, but that's okay, there's a tour on at the moment, but you can still shop around until the next one starts." I explain.

Her smile then drops and is replaced with a more serious one. "That's okay, I wasn't hear about that. You're Dipper Pines, right?"

"Yeah, I am, how'd you know that?" I ask.

"I need to speak with you, somewhere more private, the woods prehaps?" She suggests, smiling nervously.

My instincts are telling me no, but I don't want to seem rude. Plus, how does she know my name? "Okay then, we'll go in to the woods and "talk" then." I agree.

The girl then drags me deep in to the woods, far from the shack.

"Is this far enough?" I ask, not holding back the sarcasm in my voice.

"Should be, Dipper." She responds.

"Good, so first thing first, how do you know my name?" I ask.

This girl then remains silent and looks down at the ground. What is she playing at?

"Could you answer my question? How do you know my name?" I shout, frustrated.

"Dipper, I know a lot about you." She replies. "And don't bother asking 'how' or 'why' because at this point, you don't want to waste your time asking questions that I will not answer!" It takes me a while to even understand what she said, she talks so fast. Plus, what she says doesn't even make sense.

"What are you talking about?" I yell.

She then looks down again and murmurs something inaudible under her breath. This is just stupid and I don't have time for it. As I turn to leave she grabs my shoulder, digging her nails in.

"Owww! That hurt!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, bout that." She apologizes and attempts to look cute, but I think she can tell it's not working on me and promptly stops.

"Look, I need answers, now!" I order. I tried my best to sound threatening and manly but it didn't sound as it did in my head.

"No!" She snaps. "You're only getting one thing from me Pines!" I then gesture my hand, implying she needs to elaborate. "Something you've had coming a _long_ time, boy!"

What the heck is she talking about? I wish Mabel was hear with me, this girl is really starting to creep me out.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"What?" She asks. I guess she must have been so deep in her own thoughts she didn't hear me.

"What do you want from me!" I yell.

She then stares angrily at me. "Do not yell at me!" She yells.

"You're yelling right now!" I yell back.

"Don't yell at me!" She shouts, making her voice shrill and face a pinkish colour.

"Why did you drag me all the way out here?" I ask, no longer yelling.

She takes a deep breath and begins smirking before answering. "I wanted to give you something!"

"What?" I ask.

With an evil smile the girl pulls something out of her pocket. I can't see what it is, as the sun is reflecting off of it, but I can see it is something metal that is small enough to fit in her fist. As she moves closer to me I can see what it is, a knife.

* * *

**Uh-oh! So, chapter one of my newest fic, I've had this chapter (and part of chapter 2) written down for a while and decided to finally publish it :) It's a bit weird, as this is _my_ first story with my OC (Cashmere) in, even though she's been in other people's stories who have asked for OC's :) One of which wasn't even GF fanfiction :D**

**Anyways, if you like this please review, chapter 2 shall be up soon.**


	2. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

With an evil smile the girl pulls something out of her pocket. I can't see what it is, as the sun is reflecting off of it, but I can see it is something metal that is small enough to fit in her fist. As she moves closer to me I can see what it is, a knife.

Before I can turn to run she pushes me to the ground.

"What the heck?! Get off me!" I hiss at her.

She punches me hard on the nose before replying.

"No chance Pines! Not after what you did to my cousin!" She spits in my face, then slaps me across the cheek. I forget about chivalry and slap her back. Then I pull at her hair and hit her in the chest, causing her to wheeze and sit up. I see this as my chance and force her down, but she fights back and we're rolling on the ground. But this time I manage to get on top of her.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean your cousin?" I ask.

"My cousin is in jail because of you!" She shouts, I think she can sense my confusion. "Gideon Gleeful sound familiar?"

I then realise, it all makes sense why she's trying to kill me. She's related to that psychopath! How could I have not realised earlier? Oh no, I'm one my own in the woods with one of his insane relatives. And now I've let my guard down, she's pushed me over and we're rolling again. She then gets on top off me and I can't move! Her feet are on my hands and she's perched on my chest.

"Awww! Having a hard time moving?" The girl mocks. "Good! Now, if you stay still your death can be quick!" Her knife is then placed against my neck.

"So if you're Gideon's cousin, who are you?" I ask. Desperately attempting to get up, even though I know it's futile.

"The name's Cashmere Gleeful!" She laughs. I can feel the blade cutting me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, my eyes begging for her mercy, but she just begins to laugh.

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Killing you?" Cashmere begins. "Revenge, my dear boy, you and the other Pines' have made the Gleeful's a laughing-stock! And now, you will pay dearly! Once I kill you, it's on to your sister, then you uncle and hey, while I'm at it I may aswell kill that damn pig too!" Cashmere evilly chuckles. "And there's nothing you or your lil' Mystery shack gang can do about it!" Just as I think I'm about to die, something strange happens. Cashmere is being lifted in to the air, and by the look on her face she's as confused as I am. I then see that by the collar of her jacket she is being held up by Wendy.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Wendy angrily shouts at Cashmere.

"Let go of me!" Cashmere orders, flailing her legs. "Put me down!" She yells at Wendy who is holding her a foot or so off the ground.

"You were trying to kill him! I heard you threatening him, you brat!" Wendy yells, Wendy my savior. If she hadn't come along I could be dead now. "Don't you ever hurt my pal, Dipper, again!" Wendy then drops Cashmere on the ground and before she could try get up, Wendy kicks her in the middle of her forehead. Cashmere then gets herself up and scampers away in the opposite direction to us, tripping over her own feet in the process.

"You okay?" Wendy asks me. She is so unbelievably beautifully and heroic.

"Yes, thank you so much! I could have died!" I thank her. "It was such a lucky coincidence you were in the woods."

"Not a coincidence as such, I saw you two walking together, and you didn't look very happy and she looked kind of suspicious." Wendy revealed. "I was just looking out for you."

"Thank you a million times, Wendy." I thank her again. I guess I'm in her debt now.

As we walk back to the shack together, although my main focus is on Wendy, I can't help but feel I'm being watched.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V.

I'm so worried about Dipper, he's been gone so long and I have no idea where he is. I was so busy with Waddles, I didn't even notice him leave. Oh, I hope nothing's happened to him.

I then turn to Waddles. "Do you think Dipper is okay?" Waddles then oinked and nodded his little head. "I hope so."

"Dipper! Mabel! Soos! Wendy! Why is there no one working in the gift shop?!" Grunkle Stan angrily shouts. He then walks to me in the kitchen and immediately stops. "What the heck happened to my kitchen?"

"I was making pancakes, it didn't go as planned." I admit.

"Well, while you were "making pancakes" the gift shop was left unattended, where is everyone?" Stan asks me.

"Dipper and Wendy are missing, Soos is trying to unclog the toilets." I tell him. "I'm so worried about Dipper, he left without telling me where he was going."

"Wait, Dipper and Wendy are both "missing"? Okay, don't worry kid, your brother is gonna be just _fine._" Stan tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really really." He answers.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

As Dipper and I begin to walk back to the shack, I notice the cut across his neck.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper, there's a cut on your neck!" I warn him.

"There is?" He instantly puts his hand to his neck and looks at it. His hand is stained with blood. Not too much, it's not a very big cut, but Dipper still looks pretty shaken up and just stares at it and begins shaking.

"Was that from the girl who attacked you?" I ask him. He slowly nods. "How dare she! If I ever see her agin then so help me I will..." My voice then trails off before I say the last part. I then put my arm around Dipper. "You gonna be okay?"

He then looks up at me, looking somewhat enchanted. "Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine."

My arm still around him, we walk back together, but every few steps we take I turn around as I can't shake off the feeling of being watched.

* * *

**Awww, Dipper and Wendy :)**

**So please review if you want more, next chapter should be uploaded soon :D**


	3. I failed

Mabel's P.O.V.

Waddles and I begin to clean up the mess we made of Stan's kitchen, when there is a knock at the door. I rush to it so fast, I was surprised I didn't fly through the air. I was so hoping it would be Dipper, back home and safe, it's starting to get dark now, but instead it was just Soos.

"I finished un-clogging the portable toilets." He told me.

"Soos, I don't suppose you've seen Dipper while you were out? Or Wendy?" I ask.

"Sorry, dude, I haven't. Is Dipper missing?" Soos asks. I sadly nod my head. "And so is Wendy?" I nod again. "Well, they're probably off together, on a romantic walk in the woods, you know?" Soos teases, or at least I hope he's teasing.

"I'm just worried, what if somethings happened to him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I admit and then begin crying.

"Hey, nothing's happened to him." Soos comforts me. My sobs are then interrupted by yet another knock at the door. "You know, I bet that's him right now."

I go to the door again, not as fast as I did before, but this time it really is Dipper!

"Dipper!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you!" I then unlock my arms, but as I bring them back in to view, I see the sleeve of my light yellow sweater now dyed blood-red. "What the what?" I then examine Dipper's neck, where I was hugging him.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asks.

I ignore him and focus on his neck, I then gasp and step back a bit in shock as I see the bleeding cut.

"Dipper! Your neck! What happened?" I almost scream.

"I, well I got in to a fight." Dipper reveals.

"How? Where? When?" I ask him, still in shock.

"Well, when you and Waddles were in the kitchen, this girl knocked at the shack door. She said she needed to talk to me and we went in to the woods and it turned out she was Gideon's cousin. Then she took out a knife and tried to kill me, but Wendy came and saved me." Dipper explains.

"You almost died?!" I shriek. Oh my gosh! My brother could have died and I wouldn't even have known where he was. I'm an awful sister.

"Yeah, almost, but then Wendy saved me!" Dipper repeats.

"Wendy, oh right." I manage to piece together why Dipper isn't traumatized by his near death experience or acting paranoid as usual, he wants to act cool in front of his saviour, Wendy. "I'm just glad you're not hurt. What did this girl look like?"

"Well, she was quite short and a bit fat. She had curly brunette hair in a plait and she had a purple top and blue jacket. She looked about our age and said her name was Cashmere." Dipper describes to me. "And she had a piggy nose like Gideon, don't know why I didn't see the resemblance."

I then hug Waddles defensively. "Gideon's nose is nothing like Waddles'!"

Dipper then smiles. "I'm sorry Waddles."

* * *

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I watch Dipper and the that ginger girl walk back to the Mystery shack together. How dare she do that to me? I would have killed him if that tall freak hadn't showed up. I can feel my forehead start to swell where that girl kicked me, it hurts so much, but I ignore it and begin walking back through the forest. Yes, I was spying on them, I had too. Grr, I'm so angry! That boy was almost dead, I would have killed him, It's not fair!

Gideon's going to be so angry with me, I told him that I would easily be able to kill the Pines family, but I failed in killing a little twelve-year-old. This must be how Gideon feels every time he fails.

I make my way out the forest and to the jail where Gideon is being detained. I have to tell him what happened. He's going to hate me.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

After a few minutes of playing with Mabel and Waddles, I walk back into the gift shop. As Stan would say, just because I was almost murdered, doesn't mean I can't keep working. Yeah, you got to love the man.

As I stand behind the till and begin to flick through an issue of "The Gravity Falls gossiper" when I notice a lady customer staring at me.

"Excuse me," She says to me. "You have an awful lot of blood coming from your neck. You made need to go to hospital, get stitches."

"Look, It's just a little cut, I'll be okay." I reassure the women. But then, I catch a glimpse of my shoulder, drenched in red blood which is flowing out of the cut on my neck. I then uncontrollably begin screaming, until my voice is shrill and cracking.

Grunkle Stan then stormed into the gift shop. "Dipper why are you screaming like a banshee? This I'd expect from your sister, but not you." Stan scowls me. I then gesture to my neck. "Ow! That looks bad. How'd that happen? Well I should take you to get some stitches then." Stan pulls me toward the door.

"Wait, what about Mabel?" I ask.

"Hmm, well business is to busy to leave now." Stan takes a moment to ponder. "Soos! Wendy!" He yells. Immediately both of them come running. "I'm taking Dipper here to the hospital, I'm trusting you two take care of Mabel and The Mystery shack while I'm gone, understand?"

"You have my word, Mr. Pines." Soos promises.

"Sure thing." Wendy promises.

I don't want to leave Mabel, but before I can object, he's pushed me into his car.

"Now, put your hand over your cut to stop the blood flow." Stan orders. "So, what happened?"

"Well, earlier I saw this girl who led me into the woods and tried to kill me. And she claimed to be Gideon's cousin." I explain. Stan doesn't reply. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Gideon's cousin? Was her name Cashmere?" Stan questions.

"Yeah, that was her name. Why? Do you know her?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, she comes to stay with Gideon most holidays and she's as insane as he is, this is very bad news. If those two get together..." Stan tells me. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, like I said she dragged me into the woods and tried to kill me, but Wendy came and saved me. Wendy pulled her off me and kicked her." I explain.

"Wendy saved you? Awwww, that's cute, but if she's still out there, we could be in danger." Stan warns.

"Then why did we leave Mabel on her own in the shack?" I cry.

"She's not on her own, she's under the watch of Soos, she'll be fine." Stan reassures me. Somehow, that didn't make me feel better.

* * *

Cashmere's P.O.V.

I make my way through the jail and quite quickly make my way to a desk with two policeman sat at it.

"May I see Gideon Gleeful, please?" I politely ask.

"Sure." A fat man with a badge saying "Sheriff Blubbs". He led me to Gideon's cell. "You have five minutes."

As soon as Gideon see's me, he rushes to me, so the only thing between us is the bars of his cell.

"Cashmere, what happened?" Gideon asks me. He then glances over at the two policemen and switches his tone to a whisper. "Did you kill Dipper?"

A take a deep breath, he's gonna get so angry. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean not exactly?!" Gideon begins shouting.

"I failed." I tell him, hanging my head in shame. "I would have killed him, but this stupid girl turned up and stopped me."

"Mabel?" Gideon asks.

"No, she didn't look like his twin, she was tall and ginger." I describe.

"Oh! Was her skin really soft?" Gideon questions me.

"Jesus! I don't know! Not everyone's as creepy as you. I guess her skin was kind of soft." I exclaim. Honestly, that was a weird question.

"Hmm, that was most likely Wendy Corduroy and her stupid lumberjack genes." Gideon tells me. "I can't believe you failed!"

"Hey, you fail all the time, mate!" I hiss at him in my British accent.

"Well, I'm only nine! You're fourteen!" Gideon argues.

"Yes and I almost got him." I argue back. "And be nice to me! I didn't travel across "the pond" to have you scream and order me around like you do to Aunt and Uncle, your parents."

"Err, you come here every year, and I'll yell at you like I do everyone else, don't think you're special." Gideon rudely says. He then begins pacing around his cell and then walks back to me, before he continues he pulls me closer and whispers to me. "I can't stay here a day longer, Cashmere. I need to break out!" He stresses.

The amount of drama and seriousness in his tone causes me to laugh. "Well what are you gonna do? Pry open the bars with your muscular arms?" I don't care what my mother tells me, sarcasm is truly the best form of talking.

"Don't make fun of me, Cashmere!" Gideon spits before whispering again. "I need you to help me escape. Please?" This time he's not aggressive, but pleading.

"Sure, I'll help you." I agree.

He then smiles at me and mouths 'Thank you' as I walk away. Looks like I'm going to have a fun night.

* * *

**YAY! Thank you for reading :) Apologies if this chapter was a bit boring, next one will be better. Just so you know, I randomly decided to give Cashmere a British accent and even though she's Gideon's cousin. :D**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Gideon escapes

Dipper's P.O.V.

It took a while, but eventually, Stan got me to the hospital. The bleeding has gotten a lot heavier, several heads turn and stare in our direction, staring at me.

"Dipper, is your hand still over your cut?" Stan asks, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yes." I bluntly reply. In all honesty, I can feel the blood dripping through the gaps between my fingers and on to floor.

Stan then takes me to a room with a doctor in.

"Right, what appears to be the problem?" The doctor asks.

I look over at Grunkle Stan, as I'm not sure what to say.

"Well, Dipper here had a bit of an accident and cut his neck." Stan begins to explain.

"What kind of accident?" The doctor asks Stan, and looks at him accusingly.

"Well, he, err-" Stan begins stuttering. I can tell he's not sure whether to tell the truth or not, to be fair, I'm not either.

"I slipped on some...glass." I lie to the doctor

"Glass?" He repeats.

"Yeah, I was in the rough part of town, tripped over, there was some Glass on the ground, and well, I'm sure you can imagine." I continually lie to the doctor.

"I can imagine." He then shakes his head sympathetically. "Do you think you could remove your hand?"

I nod and take my hand away from my neck, there wasn't as much blood as I was expecting, but there was a fair bit.

"Right, well I think you may need some stitches, perhaps we may need to knock you out and furtherly examine the wound, just to make sure no arteries or veins are damaged.

Before I can agree, or even say anything, I am leaded into yet another room and instructed to lie on a bed. I am then greeted by a female doctor with long dark brown hair, glasses and a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Felicity." She introduces. "I'm going to give you neck surgery."

I sit up in disbelief. "Surgery?!"

"Yes that's right, kid. Now lie back down." She instructs and places a mask on my face.

"Wait, no!" I try to process, but I know there's no use. I feel Stan take my hand, just before I go to sleep.

Cashmere's P.O.V.

In a hour or so, I will have to break Gideon out. It will be hard task, I know, but I promised him. I'll find a way. But in the meantime, I think I'll go to his house, bring as there's no where else I could go.

As I make my way up to Gideon's house, I see my uncle selling cars and coming out with blatant lies about the quality of the cars, but the customers seem to dumb to notice. The back door isn't locked, and I make my through the kitchen and hall way. On my way I see my aunt, as usual, she is vacuuming.

"Hello aunt!" I greet her. But she doesn't even look up, just murmurs something to herself.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder much?" I whisper.

She still says nothing to me. Ignoring the stupid old woman, I make my way up the stairs to Gideon's room. Nothing wrong with a girl having a look at her cousins stuff. His room is such a horrible dark green colour, it makes me want to be sick. On his door is a collection of pictures of some brace-faced, sweater wearing kid, who I presume to be "Mabel, the love of his lil life, who harshly crushed his heart" as Gideon detailed to me. She's not as beautiful as Gideon droned on about, and the sweaters aren't doing her any favours.

I make my way over to Gideon's desk and see a very creepy replica of the mystery shack, That's so weird, Is this what Gid does in his spare time, poor kid. Next to the shack replica are three dolls. One I recon is Mabel, as it's a girl and she's wearing a turtle neck sweater. One of them I notice, is Stanford Pines and the other is Dipper Pines.

Bringing the Dipper doll closer to me I begin talking to it. "You may have out smarted me once boy, but you'll have to watch your back." After saying this, I smash the dolls head between my fingers. "This is what I'm going to do to the real you!"

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V.

It's very late, and once again, I have no idea where Dipper is. Or Stan. And for unknown reasons, Soos and Wendy are still here, even though the Shack closed an hour ago.

Hey Soos, Wendy, no offense, but why are you guys still here?" I ask them. "And where's Dipper and Grunkle Stan?"

They both look at each other, and I catch Wendy whisper "Does she not know?"

Do I not know what?

Soos and Wendy both turn back to me.

"Well?" I begin.

"Stan took Dipper to the hospital." Wendy tells me. "Soos and I are here to look after you, until they get back."

"What?!" I screech. "Dipper's in hospital and no one told me?!"

"Well, to be fair dude, you didn't exactly ask." Soos argues.

I begin rocking back and forth. Why does no one tell me about these things? Why is he in hospital anyway? Has his neck got worse? Has he had yet another accident?

Waddles crawls up to me and begins trying to hug me with his little trotters, like Dipper, he's always been able to sense when I'm upset.

"Everything will be ok though, right?" I ask.

Wendy puts a hand on my shoulder. "Of course it will, Dipper will be back in a couple of hours, and Soos and I are going to stay with you the whole time, everythings going to be fine." She reassures me. "Now, let's watch some TV."

"Dream boy high?" I suggest.

Wendy smiles. "Go for it."

* * *

Cashmere's P.O.V.

Right, it's been long enough now. Leaving my cousins house, I walk back to where Gideon is being detained. If this works, Gideon and I will be able to exact our revenge on the Pines family, if this fails, I'll be locked up with him..

I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to do this, so I guess I'm just going to have to wing it. Pushing the door ajar, I take out my knife aim it at the two police officers. I through it at them, but it lodges in the wall, just above their heads.

"What the -!" Sheriff Blubbs exclaims. "Who threw that!" He then storms out, just as I dive in to a bush, out of sight.

The sheriff takes out a torch and begins looking around, but I notice a brick. A take the weapon in my hand, and powerfully lob it at his head. It hits the back of his head so hard, I can actually hear a loud crack. Sheriff Blubbs then falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Blubbs?" I hear the deputy call.

I take out a balaclava mask, put it over my face and enter in to the room. The deputy looks terrified and backs up in to a corner.

"Don't hurt me!" He pleads.

I then punch him hard in the face and kick him between the legs, which sends him into tears. Pathetic. Whilst he's crying on the floor, I take Gideon's cell keys, unlock it, and walk away with my dear cousin. That stupid Deputy didn't even look up from the floor to see me and Gideon walk away together.

Once we're far enough away, I pull off the mask and hug Gideon. He is such an adorable kid, I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to lock him up. I mean, who cares if he spied on people through microscopic cameras? And why should it matter if his robot caused a massive crater, that was more Dipper's fault than Gideon's. Even thinking the name "Dipper" makes me want to throw up. He is an evil jerk!

"So what's the plan now? You can't go to your home now, that's the first place police will look for you." I say.

"Cashmere, dear, I've lived in this town all my life. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know a place where I can hide and live like a fugitive?" Gideon begins. "There are hundreds of secret tunnels and cellars beneath the town. One in particular is located under my house, course the entrance is hidden far from it, in the woods..." Gideon stops as the most evil smile spreads across his face "...Near The mystery shack."

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

I have no idea how long I was unconscious for. It could have been any amount of time from half an hour to a whole day. Maybe even longer and I wouldn't know. I'm awake now, but I'm on my own, no sign of Grunkle Stan or any of the doctors. My lower body is complety numb, as I slowly step out of my hospital and begin walking, I can't feel anything at all. It's a scary feeling.

As I walk around more, I notice a lot of weird stuff. The floor is painted neon green and the ceiling neon pink. There are a lot of red balloons everywhere. Wait a second - I realise, this is a dream. That explains a lot.

The more I walk, the weirder things get, yet no sign of any other actual people. As I get to a dead end, there is a vending machine in front of me, in it I see my reflection.

"Hey good looking!" I joke. "Argh! My hair looks such a mess!" As I comb it with my fingers, my reflection begins to blur and change. A thick fog appears in front the vending machine, once it fades away instead of seeing my own reflection : It's Gideon's!

All my muscles I move match exactly to his, it's the scariest thing I've ever seen. terrified, I run away back to my hospital bed, hoping then I'll be able to wake up from this nightmare. As I approach my bed, the one next to it catches my eye, there are three boxes on it.

I open the first one : a ball of yarn.

I then open the second one : a small plastic bottle and small cloth, both doll sized.

Where is this going? I open the last one, a bloody syringe.

This is one messed up dream! I knock the three boxes on the floor, but I then notice letters on the back of them. I unscramble the anagram to make: MA BE L

This is no dream, nor nightmare. It is a premonition. My sister needs me.

* * *

**Hmm, did this chapter seem a bit fast? Towards the end?**

**Oh well, thanks again for reading, sorry this update took a while, but here it is. The next chapter should explain any stuff that didn't make sense in this one.**

**Review please!**


	5. Yarn and Chloroform

Cashmere's P.O.V.

"Now, the entrance is somewhere around here." Gideon reassures me, patting and banging on each tree we walk past.

"Gid, we've been wondering for ages! Where is this damn thing?!" I shout at my cousin. Gideon then shoots me an angry glance. The further we search through these woods, the closer we get towards that stupid "Mystery shack"! "Gideon, if we head any closer towards the shack, someone's gonna see you and call the police!"

"Cashmere, it's the middle of the night! No ones awake, and even ones that are won't see me, it's pitch black." Gideon argues.

"Yeah, because you really camouflage well in your bright orange prison outfit!" I sarcastically tell him. It's not even that dark, anyone could see him. This kid is playing with fire, but I guess that's why I love him.

Gideon ignores me and curiously continues to pound on tree's and huge boulders.

"Don't you know where this entrance is?" I ask him.

"It's been a long time, ok! I know it's round here somewhere! Trust me woman, I know where I'm going." Gideon defensively yells.

Suddenly one boulder he hits especially hard begins to crumble at our feet. Multiple pebbles hit my toes and ankles, but they gradually grow in size until rocks begin falling on to my feet.

"Jesus! Is this supposed to be happening?!" I yell.

Suddenly the small rocks part to reveal a gray plastic door. Gideon then pushes the door open and completely disappears.

"Gid? Gideon?" I nervously step forward, like he did, until where I'm standing begins to sink down.

What is this, some kid of lowering platform? Elevator? Eventually it comes to a stop, Gideon is grinning in front of me. He offers a hand and pulls me forward to him.

"Told you I knew where I was going." Gideon smiled.

"Yeah whatever! So what's the plan now?" I ask.

Gideon then pulls out two chairs for him and I to sit on. He leans forward to the edge of his and puts his two hands together. Smiling sinisterly, blow-by-blow, he explains his plan to me.

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

It feels like hours until I finally wake from my nightmare/premonition. When I do I notice Stan standing over me. I'll have to explain to him what happened and why we have to leave the hospital, right now.

"Dipper, are you okay? You were asleep quite a while, it's two o'clock in the morning." Stan tells me.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. It can't seriously be 2am! It can't have been later than 8pm that Stan took me to hospital.

"Well almost." Stan says, glancing at his watch. "But all the surgery is complete." He tells me, gesturing to my neck.

I nervously feel the side of my neck, afraid it will be like some kind of cross-stitch design, or perhaps similar to one of Mabel's sweaters.

But actually, it feels completely fine. If I didn't know I'd had stitches, I probably wouldn't be able to feel the difference. That doctor sure did a good job.

"So, you feel alright?" Stan asks.

"Yeah." I then remember about my dream. "Grunkle Stan, Mabel's in serious trouble!"

"What? What kind of trouble?" Stan gasps.

"Well, I had this type of premonition and I know Mabel's in danger! We need to go home immediately!" I warn Grunkle Stan.

Stan just rolls his eyes though. "Probably just the effect of the anaesthetic."

"No it's a warning. Please can we go back to the shack?!" I beg.

"We can't, you can't leave the hospital for another hour, doctors orders." Stan tells me.

"Could you please call the shack then?" I cry. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Mabel.

Stan shakes his head and smiles. "Okay fine, if you quit being so paranoid, I'll call Wendy to check everything's, peachy keen."

"Thanks Stan."

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

"These graphics are so real!" Mabel smiles as she watches Dream boy high. I tried to watch it, but honestly, it's terrible.

I'm saved. My phone begins ringing, and I back out the room, careful not to disturb Mabel or Soos, but they're so fixed on the TV I have no worries.

"Hello?" I answer the phone. It's Stan.

"Hey Wendy, just checking everything's ok?" He says.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Mabes is watching Dream boy high, I'm glad you called, that movie's terrible. Anyways, how's Dipper?" I ask. I can't forget his neck, and all that blood, poor guy.

"He's fine, but we're going to have to stay here for at least another hour." Stan informs me.

I glance at my wrist watch, 1:57 am. "That's ok, I will be payed overtime though, right?"

Stan is silent for a moment. "See you in an hour." He then hangs up. What a cheap old jerk, but I can't leave Mabel on her own. No way.

Suddenly the bright colours and crappy animation of Dream boy high is interrupted by an important news announcement.

We interrupt your current programming to bring you this important message!"

"Earlier tonight, a masked person assaulted two police men and assisted in the jail break out of Gideon Gleeful." Shandra Jimenez reports.

"Oh no!" I gasp. "This is the most horrible thing I've seen on TV since Miley Cyrus "twerked" at the VMA!"

Mabel and Soos both stare at me for a moment before watching the TV again.

"The whereabouts of these two is currently unknown, but if you see either of them, you must call the police immediately. The masked accomplist is believed to female with green eyes and roughly 5 foot, and as I'm sure everyone knows what Gideon

Gleeful looks like." A picture of the chubby fraud then flashed up. I remember his file photo used to be of his smiling with some puppies, but know it's been updated to one of him just after his arrest, looking very angry.

And I'm also pretty sure Stan's isn't still the one of him dressed as a devil, at Halloween.

The news report then comes to an end, and Mabel's movies comes back on. But instead of watching it, Mabel stares in to space, unblinking.

"Gideon's going to kill me." I catch Mabel murmur under her breath. It was so quiet, I almost didn't hear her.

"Gideon's not going to lay one sweaty finger on you, and if he does, I'll snap his lil body in half." I comfort her.

"What about his cousin?" Mabel asks.

"She isn't going to hurt you either!" I promise. Mabel smiles, It's only small, but at least she's not crying. "Hey why don't you make a sweater, for Dipper when he comes back?" I suggest.

Mabel hangs her head. "Dipper doesn't like my sweaters."

"I'm sure he does. Besides, when he gets back he won't want his neck exposed, will he?"  
Mabel smiles and rushes to the attic to get some yarn.

"Blue or pink?" Mabel calls.

"I'd personally go with blue." I answer.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V.

I search through my box full of colourful balls of yarn. I think I will make Dipper's sweater in blue. Or maybe I should go for orange, then he can wear his body warmer over it. So many possibilities! I know! I'll make him an orange sweater with a blue pine tree on, I'm sure he'll love it! As I grab two balls of yarn there is a loud smash behind me. I turn to see a broken window and a brick amongst the glass. I step closer to the window to see who threw the brick, but no ones there, just a rope, as if someone climbed into the shack. Two hands then grip my shoulders and wrestle me to the floor.

"Hey Mabel!" She hisses at me. I'm confused by her cheery tone.

I know I've never seen her before, but something about her is going off in my mind. Like alarm bells. I then remember Dipper's description. "Cashmere?"

"You've heard of me?" She smiles. Out of her pocket she pulls out a bottle and a cloth. "Tell me Mabel, do you know what this is?"

I read the label. 'Chloroform'. "What is that?"

Cashmere evilly smiles. "Want to find out?"

I shake my head and try to scream, but she puts the cloth with the liquid on, to my face. I suddenly feel sleepy, my eye lids are heavy and everything's going white. The last thing I remember is Cashmere's maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Poor Mabel! So now Cashmere's kidnapped her and she'll be taken to Gideon in their little hide out...Things will go tits up next chapter.**

**Sorry if this isn't very good quality, but that's what happens when you try writing while listening to music from Les Miserables. :)**

**Review please!**


	6. The syringe

Cashmere's P.O.V.

Standing over Mabel Pines' unconscious body, I swing her body over my shoulder and carry her out the window. As tempting as it is to just throw her and let her fall to her death, Gideon wants her alive for his plan to work. I then carry Mabel to the secret entrance and take her to Gideon.

"My queen!" Gideon greets Mabel, clearly forgetting the fact she's unconscious. "How are you, beautiful?" Gideon then takes her off my shoulder and places her on a bed. He then begins to run his fingers through her hair. "Enchanting."

On the bed, Gideon stretches Mabel's arms above her head, then places hand cuffs around her wrists and connects them to the bed.

"How romantic." I sarcastically say.

"I need to make sure she doesn't try go anywhere. She'll need to stay still wont she." Gideon snaps.

"It looks like you're about to exorcise her." I laugh.

"Don't mock me!" Gideon threatens. He then plonked down on the bed next Mabel. "Soon you will be my queen." He whispers in her ear.

"And if she doesn't have the desire to be your queen?" I ask Gideon.

"Dipper and Stanford will be dead, and I'll be ruling Gravity Falls with or with out Mabel." Gideon tells me.

"And me? I'm not just your little assistant, what will I obtain from this?" I snap.

Gideon takes a moment to think. "If we play this right, I could rule the whole world, I could give you your own country?" Gideon suggest.

I consider this, so Gideon's going to unlock all these powers, and me? A country would be nice, though. Prime minister Cashmere Gleeful?! President Cashmere Gleeful?! Queen Cashmere Gleeful! Definitely the last one! But if Gideon thinks he's going to be the only one with magical powers, he can think again. He only briefly told me the powers the journals would unlock together, but I know my dear cousin is not taking all the fame and power for himself. I've worked just as hard for this as he has, if not more! But, I will make sure that Gideon's plan follows through. Perhaps he will treat me equal, we could rule this town, if not the world, together. Screw Mabel, that girl couldn't handle it! I can see it now, Gideon and I will most definitely rule together. I will rule!

"So what now?" I ask, this time when I ask Gideon, my tone is not mocking or sarcastic, but showing I will follow any and all of his orders.

"Wait for Mabel to wake up."

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

"Hey Soos, Mabel's been upstairs along time, do you think she's ok?" I ask.

No reply.

I glance over at Soos to find that he is asleep. Well I'm going to see if Mabel's okay. As I march up the stairs, I can sense something's not right, I don't know what, but something isn't. I swing the attic door open, but instead of being greeted by my optimistic, psychedelic sweater loving buddy, the attics empty.

"Mabel?" I call. "Where are ya girl?"

Silence.

"Mabel? Come on, this isn't funny." I flick the light on and see the smashed window and a brick. What the heck happened here? I look outside the window and see an old rope hanging. It doesn't take long to put two and two together and realise someone's kidnapped Mabel. It was most likely that sweaty rat Gideon! Or the horrible roach Cashmere! They're probably working together.

I can't believe this happened! Mabel is in grave danger and it's all my fault! I should have took better care of her, I'm a horrible person!

I run down the stairs, barley seeing where I'm going, as I'm crying so hard.

"Soos!" I vigorously shake my chubby co-worker awake.

"What? What's the problem, dude?" Soos sleepily asks.

"Mabel! She's gone!" I cry.

Soos sits bolt up straight and stares wide eyed at me. "What happened?" He slowly asks.

"Well, just after the news report, Mabel was sad, so I suggested she could knit a sweater. But someone broke in the attic and took her!" I sob. "It's my fault, Soos! If anything happens to her-"

Soos puts a finger to my lips. "It'll be alright. We'll call the police, they'll find Mabel, Gideon and his psycho cousin will be arrested..." Soos' reassuring voice trails off. I doubt he believes what he's saying, as I myself doubt it.

"How's Dipper going to feel?" I sob. "He'll hate me."

"I very much doubt he'll hate you." Soos smiles.

"What?" I begin to ask, but the sound of a knocking at the door interrupts me. "Oh no!"

Soos and I both take deep breaths and answer the door. "Hey!" We both greet through fake smiles.

"Hey, Soos!" Dipper greets. He then blushes. "Hey Wendy!"

"Are you okay, dip?" I ask. "How's your neck?"

Dipper and Stan both walk in to the shack. "It's fine." Dipper answers. "Now I don't want to be rude, but I need to go-"

Go?! Go where?!" I nervously shout.

"I need to see Mabel." Dipper tells me.

"NO!" I protest, blocking Dipper's way with my body.

Dipper gives me a confused look. "Wendy?"

"Mabel's sleeping, and it's probably best if you don't disturb her." I lie.

Dipper then takes Soos and I off to one side. "Ok guys, I don't know how, but I know Mabel is going to be in deep trouble. I had a dream, well it was more of a premonition, and Mabel's in danger. So if I could please see her."

Soos and I both look at each other and burst in to tears.

"She's gone!" Soos whimpers.

"It's all my fault." I add.

"What?!" Stan exclaims.

All four of us rush upstairs to the scene of crime. I show Dipper the broken glass and brick and he immediately starts cursing Gideon.

"Yeah." I agree with Dipper.

"And he's broke out of prison." Soos reveals. "It was on the news."

Stan just sits on Mabel's bed with his face in his hands. Soos goes to comfort him, while I stay with Dipper.

"So what happened in your premonition?" I ask.

"Well, a lot of weird stuff. The main part was there was three boxes. One had a ball of yarn in." Like the yarn Mabel went to get. "In the second box there was a bottle of some liquid. And in the final box was a syringe."

Soos then gets up and picks up a cloth. "Hey, dudes! What's this?" He then sniffs it and falls to the floor.

Dipper and I realise what it is, and what the bottle was. Chloroform.

"So if that's what the first two items meant..." I begin.

"What about the syringe?" Dipper finishes.

* * *

Cashmere's P.O.V.

After much over an hour of waiting, Gideon's lil sleeping beauty wakes up.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She speaks with alarm in her voice.

"Mabel!" Gideon runs over to her. "You're safe now."  
"Why an I hand cuffed to a bed? What are you going to do with me?" Mabel whimpers.

"Oh nothing, precious." Gideon strokes her. He then switches to a sinister tone. "If you agree to be my queen."  
"How many times? Never will I be your queen!" Mabel shouts. How dare she?!

"Fine! Have it your way!" Gideon then snaps his fingers, which I guess is my cue.

I open up a silver box and pull out a syringe full with a horrible yet magical drug.

"What is that?" Mabel screams. "Get it away from me!"

Mabel soon begins rolling and squirming on the bed. "Awww, practising for the ballet Mabel?" Gideon mocks.

I then push her and hold her still, the sound of clattering chains was driving me crazy.

"Please Cashmere, you don't have to do this?" Mabel begs. "Gideon is only using you to get what he wants because he can't get it on his own! I'm sure you're a lovely person, you don't need to do this. Please!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" I shout at her. How dare she insult Gideon and I like that.

"Get her, Cashmere!" Gideon motivates.

"Please!" Mabel cries. Her ugly sweater is now completely drenched in tears. Her eyes have gone big and puffy, she looks so terrified. I begin to feel sorry for her. I'm not heartless. I can't just drug her when she's so upset and scared. But then I remember how she upset Gideon multiple times and even getting him arrested. I soon lose all empathy for the girl.

"Say good-bye, to your memories!" I smile as I jab the syringe in to her neck.

After a lot of screaming and crying, Mabel is once again unconscious.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Poor Mabel! So, about half of Gideon's plan was revealed in this chapter, more will be revealed in chapters to come.**

**I would also like to tell you to read the story "The Gravity Falls Games" written by Gravityfallsgirl22 and I. It's published on her account, but we both write equal ammounts of it and yeah you should read it :) Please? :)**

**And if any of you picked up on the two harry potter references I made )I'm sure Moonfruit did) that's simply because I'm typing this in the early morning and I fell asleep watching it...I REGRET NOTHING!  
**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Disorientated memories

Mabel's P.O.V.

Why? Why does everything seem so fuzzy? Like the world is static.

My body is tingling and twitching, and I feel as if I am walking on broken glass. Broken glass EVERYWHERE!

I know I'm asleep, I know I'm unconscious. But I don't know why. I can't remember much, all my memories seem fuzzy and dream like, I can't separate what's real and what's not. My name is Mabel, I can't remember my last name. Gleeful comes to mind. Gleeful? Mabel Gleeful, that sort of sounds right. I also remember my age, twelve. I live in Piedmont, California, but I'm staying the summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I'm staying with my Great-uncle Stanford, Stanford Pines. Oh, I remember, I am Mabel Pines!

Yes, I 'm Mabel Pines! My best friend is...? Hmm, ok so I can't remember that. Do I have a best friend? Do I have any friends at all? Yes! I do! I have a lover, a star-crossed lover. Gideon Gleeful, my darling boyfriend whom I love so much. But we can't be together. Because of...Dipper! Dipper Pines! My brother, my evil brother! He is maliciously forbidding, and doing all in his power, to keep me from being with Gideon.

I can remember several times Dipper hurting me, both physically and mentally. I remember a falling tree, and Dipper pushing me, but that all seems fuzzy and unclear. I also remember I won a pet pig, I loved him, but Dipper made me lose him so he could be with some red-haired girl, the rest is a little fuzzy, but I do remember losing my pig and crying. I remember smacking my head against a totem pole because I felt so miserable. That day I felt like a lost half of my heart, that it had been, stolen, torn from me. The other half I lost when Dipper had Gideon arrested for no reason at all, Dipper just didn't want me and Gideon together.

The one memory that is coming to me now, makes the most sense. It feels different to the others. Ok, so the way I remember it is more fuzzy and shiny to the others, the shapes and people are slightly disorientated, but it's all coming to me. Dipper tried to kill me. We shared a room, but one night, he attacked me. I remember it all so clear now, I was planning to run away, so Gideon and I could be together, but Dipper soon learned of my plans. And when he did, he went mad, insane with anger. He had always hated me, Dipper, he was always trying to make my life a misery, when possible. But I never thought he would attempt to kill me. When Dipper had learned of my plans, and saw me getting ready to escape, he pushed me to the floor and tried to kill me with a hatchet. I, only just managed to get away from the crazed twelve-year-old with my life. But Dipper Pines swore, that the war between us had only just begun. And he swore it would not end until the spilling of one of our blood. And he swore it would be me.

Dipper, as long as he lives, will try to kill me. He will keep trying until he is successful. But I am strong, and will not go down without a fight. The moment he steps near me, I will kill him. Hopefully he will not be prepared and I will finally be free from his evil ways. If I kill Dipper,- I will kill Dipper, then Gideon and I can rule Gravity Falls. I will take great pride in being his queen. I love him. But before I can fill my head with loving thoughts, I must focus on one thing, and one thing only: How to kill Dipper Pines.

As everything begins to turn black, all I am left with is the tingling of my own body, and the shape far off in the distance. The distinct shape of a triangle, laughing.

* * *

**Ok, so if this chapter was a little unclear, basically the drug that Cashmere injected in Mabel has messed up all her memories. She thinks that Gideon is her lover and that she needs to kill Dipper! So some of her memories are from actual episodes, like the ones from Time travelers pig and Legend of the Gobblewonker, but they were interpreted wrong, as you read. The last one was completely untrue and not based on any episodes or such at all, which is why "it felt different to the others".**

**And apologies for this chapter being very short, but thanks for reading, and for those of you reading Big Brother, that should be updated some time this week.**

**Review please!**


	8. Weapons!

Dipper's P.O.V.

I lie curled up on Mabel's bed, stroking Waddles the way she did. She is such a sweet, innocent, amazing girl. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I'd of failed her as a brother. We tried everything to try find Mabel, we called Gideon's home phone, but his father answered and claimed he had no idea where he son was. He claimed he didn't know Gideon had escaped. We called the police who reassured us they were on the case and that we should leave it to the "professionals", but I've seen how seriously they take their job and would not trust them with my sister's life. Stan told me to go to sleep, it's late...or early, depends how you look at it. But I can't sleep until I know Mabel is safe.

"You okay?" Wendy asks me. I don't answer her. It's not that I'm angry at her. Or upset. I don't blame Wendy, not at all. I just don't want to talk to anyone right now, I just want to be alone with my thoughts so I can think about what I'm going to do. How I'm going to save Mabel.

I don't get that long to think through things, as the sound of the phone ringing startles me and throws me off track of my thinking.

"Hello?" I pick up the phone, as no one else would. It was a blocked number, can't be good. Stan, Wendy and Soos have gathered next to me, so put the caller on loudspeaker.

"Dipper Pines, how are you?" The sinister voice on the other end greets.

"Gideon!" I spit. "What the hell have you done with my sister?!"

"All in good time, boy. If you really want your dear sister back, listen closely: Tomorrow at Midnight, you and Stanford must meet Cashmere and I at the closed off railway bridge." Closed off railway bridge? I presume he means where I fought and defeated his robot. "If you and your Uncle meet us there, with the three journals Mabel will be given back to you, unharmed. If you fail to show up, I will keep Mabel and make her my queen." Gideon explained and began his usual psychopathic laughter.

"Three journals? I told you, I don't have three, I have one and there's no way I'm giving it to you!" I shout.

Gideon is silent for a moment and I hear talking in the background, probably him talking to Cashmere.

"Well, you and Stanford better decide by Tomorrow night if you know about the other journals, or else Mabel will be with me, forever!" Gideon threatened.

"Yeah, and she'll be tied up in a dark room all on her own, frequently kissed and molested by Gideon." Cashmere laughs. "So you'd better give us the journals."

"Shut up, woman! I can do this on my own!" Gideon yells at her, before talking to me again. "And you'd better come alone. If I see as much as one police car, I'll stick a widdle bullet in Mabel's widdle head."

Gideon and his sick cousin break into laughter before saying one final sentence. "The choice is yours." They creepily threaten at the same time, before hanging up.

* * *

Cashmere's P.O.V.

"Well that went well." Gideon states and then slams the phone down on the table.

I nod.

"Just think, tomorrow night we'll have all three journals." He laughs gleefully. I'm glad he said 'we', if he said 'I' I think I would have lost it and attacked him. He seems to forget that we are equals in this plan, but he thinks that he has more power than me. But he doesn't, if any I do because I'm older and more mature, where as he is just a silly little nine-year old.

"Cashmere, let me show you something." Gideon grabs hold of my arm and drags me slightly further down the hideout to a corridor, the only lighting a fireplace.

"Errr...cool?" I say, stuck for a response.

Gideon rolls his eyes at me a kicks a brick near the bottom of the fireplace. Suddenly the wall on the opposite side begins shacking and rotates to reveal a wall of weaponry! The wall it's self is full of shelves of various different weapons. Knives, hammers, balls on chains, hidden blades, crossbows, daggers, machetes, axes, hatchets, poniards and various other weapons I can't name.

"I think you'd like this." Gideon says, taking a long, thin sword off the wall and throwing it at me.

I catch with one hand, mere centimetres away from my head. After closer examination, I see that is not just a sword, but instead a rapier. It has a jewel incrusted handle with the metal twisted in a very artistic way. I can only imagine the damage I could do to my enemies with this.

"What do you think?" Gideon asks.

"I think it'll do perfectly, cousin." I reply, with a devious, twisted smirk spread on my face.

* * *

**Oooh, now it's been seen that Gideon and Cashmere have got that type of weaponry, things can't be good! Especially next chapter when they get the journals...Or do they...**

**And what will become of Mabel! Find out when I can be bothered to update this next :) Also, I'm thinking of doing a seperate story where you can ask Gid and Cash questions :) Say in your reviews whether you think I should or not? :)**

**Review Please :)**


	9. Getting Mabel back

Dipper's P.O.V.

It's nearly time. It was almost time to meet Gideon and his cousin at the rendezvous. As much as I didn't want to go near either of them, I had to, to get my sister back. Soon I would have my sister, Mabel, soon she would be back. I had to keep reassuring myself.

Gideon and Cashmere demanded the three journals, but so far, I've only got my old 3 which Stan gave back to me.

"Are you sure you've never seen any of the others? Gideon seems certain you have." I ask Stan.

Stan pauses for a moment. "No, I've never seen any like it or similar to it." I can tell he's lying.

"Stan, this is really important, Mabel could die! Or worse, become Gideon's queen!" I argue.

Stan loudly exhales at leaves the room, I don't know where he's going. Moments later he comes back with journals 1 and 2.

I would have asked him, where and how he got them, but it didn't seem the right time to ask.

Stan and I get into his old red car and prepare to go when Wendy pounds on the window.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." She says, and hops in the back.

We pull up on the cliff edge, and climb down on to the bridge and wait on one side. On the other side, we can see Gideon holding Mabel and Cashmere looking really annoyed. Gideon is saying something to Mabel, but I can't hear. It actually looks like Mabel's asleep. Or unconscious. What the heck did he do to her?

"Hey! Let go of my sister!" I shout.

Gideon looks up and smiles. "Well, well, Dipper Pines. I thought you'd be a no-show. Did you bring the journals?"

I hold up all three. "Excellent!"

He walks forward to a big hole in the middle of the bridge, I do the same. This hole was made when Gideon's robot fell backwards. Surprisingly, it's not that big.

"Now, give me the journals, and I'll fulfil my end of the bargain." Gideon offers, extending his free hand, Mabel clinging onto the other.

"No. You give me Mabel, then I'll give you the journals." I argue.

"Give me the journals!" Gideon shouts, going red in the face.

"Not until you give my sister back!" I shout in return.

Cashmere comes forward, but Gideon raises his hand, telling her to stop.

"Fine." He agrees. Gideon leans forward extending his arms, with Mabel laid across. I come forward and grab her.

Holding her close to my chest, I whisper "I'm never gonna lose you again."

"Now the journals!" Gideon impatiently demands.

I waver for a moment, and considers running, but I see the gun in Cashmere's hands, who is now only a couple of steps behind Gideon., and decide not to risk it.

I reluctantly hand over the three journals.

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

Dipper comes back to the car with Mabel in his arms, but no journals. I can't believe Gideon and Cashmere could be so evil. But at least he had Mabel back.

"How is she?" I ask. "Mabel?"

Dipper comes in the back of the car with me, Mabel asleep on his lap.

"She seems ok, no bumps or bruises. Emotionally, though, I'm not sure, I'd be pretty messed up if I was trapped with Gideon." Dipper examines.

After saying that, I spot red mark around her wrists, where it looks like shackles or handcuffs have been, Dipper notices it too.

"Gideon! Cashmere!" He curses. "What did they do to my sister!"

"Who knows." I shrug. "But she's safe now."

We pulled up outside the Shack, Stan and Dipper carried Mabel's snoring body indoors and lay her on the sofa.

"When will she wake up?" Dipper asks.

"I'm not sure." Stan Grunts. "Sure it won't be to long." Stan reassures, he then looks at me "Why don't you get her some water or something for when she wakes up."

"Because, my work for today ended several hours ago." I say, but go into the kitchen anyway.

The kitchen is a complete mess, who ever was in here last obviously had no concept for tidy or cleanliness. All the glasses have dirty streak marks, so I wash several up, and fill one with water. I then go to the cupboard, filled with can after can of "Brown meat" except for one box of crackers, I put several on a plate and take it in to her.

We sit for around her for a while, until, Mabel squirms then her eyes flutter open. "Dipper?" She asks, looking around and sitting up. Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot, focusing on Dipper.

"Mabel!" Dipper went to hug her, but her hands wrapped around his neck first.

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading the latest chapter in "It runs in the family" :) What will happen next? Will Mabel be ok? Will Dipper? And what about Gideon and Cashmere? Will they obtain power? Or will good conquer evil? Don't worry, I have it all planned out, though I don't think it will be an ending any of you are expecting :)**

**Do you like the cover image? I designed it myself :) You can see the full image on my DeviantART account as well as the original sketch I did for it, and other "art" I've done :) My username is GravityFalls1fan and there's a link to my DeviantART profile on my Fanfic profile :)**

**Also, I _did_ publish an ask Gideon and Cashmere story, so feel free to check that out :)**

**Oh and please leave a review :) It seems each chapter I submit, the number just keeps going down and down :( I'm always open to constructive criticism :) Thanks to all of you who have always left a review though :)**

**Lil ol Gravity Falls, away! :D**


End file.
